Phase mixers are used for their ability to perform high resolution signal conversion. For example, a two-signal input phase mixer can provide an output signal generated from two input signals having different phases. The resulting output signal has a phase between the phases of the two input signals. Phase mixers are not without drawbacks, however. Phase mixers suffer from trade-offs between step size linearity and step duty cycle variation, as well as mismatches between the impact of each input signal on output non-linearity.
In particular, in some instances, step duty cycle non-linearity may be corrected by adjusting driver sizes (e.g., P/N ratios) and/or by changing step sequences of a phase mixer directly. These approaches, however, are not only specific to each phase mixer design, and therefore must be tailored for each phase mixer design, but can substantially increase circuit complexity or size and/or increase power consumption.